Trick or Treat
by Team Cap
Summary: (One-shot. For softoriginals. Sort of Originalshipping.) Red said Green needed 'a break' from his work, but he didn't expect it would be that easy.


**So this is my entry for Pokespe amino's Halloween contest so yeah, Halloween themed. Since my country doesn't celebrate Halloween, I have to research just to know how it works. Thank goodness there are shows/movies/books/fanfics that helped me know what people do in that event, hehe. Yeah, my country celebrates the day of the dead more than Halloween but I wonder what it's like trick or treating? Anyways...**

 **This is supposed to be for the art exchange we have on discord but I guess this is a bonus. I dedicate this to my good friend softoriginals since she loves these two boys. OwO**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Green raised his hand in the air and closed his eyes as his Scizor dropped its arms before returning to its Poke Ball.

The young challenger in front of the Trainer dropped on his knee with his jaw widened. His face twisted and returned its fainted Quagsire back in its own Poke Ball. He sighed and looked at his injured Pokemon through the ball. Well, his friends were not kidding when they said Green Oak was one of the toughest Gym Leaders in Kanto.

"You did well," Green walked in front of the challenger. His face remained indifferent but his eyes were enough to tell the challenger that he enjoyed the battle.

"T-Thanks," He replied with a stuttered tone and a raspy voice. He stood up and bowed at the Viridian Gym Leader. Just as he was about to say another word, the gym's door slammed open. He turned around only to see another great trainer from Kanto walking towards them. His jaw dropped for the second time of the day.

"Hey, Green!" Red greeted with a smile and approached his friend.

Green just nodded and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Did you come here for another friendly match?"

Red's smiled widened. "W—"

"HOLY ARCEUS YOU'RE SERIOUS ABOUT HAVING A POKEMON BATTLE NOW?!" The challenger intervened with a loud voice that echoed around the gym.

Green just sighed and closed his eyes. Based on how this challenger acted, he seemed to be a fan and now that he got a good look at him, he seemed to be dressed similarly like Red. The challenger was wearing a green cap, a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, black gloves, blue pants, and a pair of yellow running shoes.

Red just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. After all these years, he still didn't know how to act in front of his 'fans'. It was nice to know that some people admired him but he hoped that it wouldn't be a reason to treat him like a god. He was a human being too.

"Oops, I-I didn't mean to shout! Honest!"

"It's fine," Green reassured. "The gym will be closing soon. You better train up so you can earn my badge next time."

"Yes, sir!" The challenger bowed then saluted before running to the door. "IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU, CHAMPION RED!"

A sweat just fell from Red's forehead. _Yep, he's a fan alright._

"Anyway," Green gestured his friend to follow him. "What brings you here?"

"It's Halloween, Green!" Red reminded his best friend and Green just grunted.

Halloween was another excuse for children to beg candies from adults. It was fun when he was a kid but as an adult, he didn't quite like it. He often bought more than two packs of candies only to give it to strangers. Sure, it was meant to be a 'fun' tradition but he didn't like doing it every year.

"I'd rather stay here," Green replied and poured a cup of coffee in his mug. He heard Red sigh.

"I know, but just this once. You seemed to be working too hard and everyone deserves a break, even for the great Green Oak."

Green swallowed the warm coffee as it lingered throughout his body. He looked into his best friend's eyes. He seemed to be both begging and convincing him to leave the gym. He kept on staring at Red for several minutes until he finished his cup of black coffee. He placed the mug in the sink and sighed. Red wouldn't leave until he comes with him, wouldn't he? "Fine, but I'm not buying any candy."

Red smiled at this. "Great!" He grabbed his friend's wrist and dragged him out of the gym.

When the adults were outside, Red told Green to call out his Charizard to take them to Pallet Town. Green just silently sent out his Pokemon and told the flying lizard dragon-like Pokemon to take them to Pallet Town.

Viridian City wasn't that far from Pallet Town so the travel time would only take an hour. The entire flight was silent. Red was behind him and the moment he turned around to look at his friend, he was admiring the stars above them. He couldn't help but smile for a bit. They may be adults but Red's pure heart still remained after all the battles and hardships they'd been through. His Charizard's roaring snapped him back to reality, making him shake his head. He looked at the fire-flying Pokemon and nodded. With a swift move, they landed in front of his house.

Green returned his Charizard back in its Poke Ball once he and Red went off its back. His eyes wandered around his hometown.

Halloween is usually the 'scariest' night of the year, but the way Pallet Town was decorated didn't seem to fit that category. There were Pumpkaboo-shaped lanterns placed on each lamp. Each lantern had different sizes from the smallest one to the largest. Kids were either dressed as Pokemon, Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and even the Pokemon Professors. They were all carrying a bucket that either looked like a Pumpkaboo, Phamtump, Gastly or any Ghost-type Pokemon as they went to every house to ask for treats. He took a deep breath as a cool breeze ran past him. He missed being an innocent child.

"My mom already left some treats for the kids in my house so we'll be going there," Red said and Green just nodded. He followed the Trainer to his house.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Green just remembered why he sometimes hated to give treats to the children.

"My mom thought Blue or Yellow is gonna be with me this year so she bought that outfit."

Green's left eye just twitched in annoyance. He should have stayed in Viridian City.

"But this'll only take for a few hours so I guess you have to bear with this."

 _In this_ _ **costume**_ _? No way._ Green internally replied. He could feel his neck steaming from embarrassment.

Green was wearing a very tight Buneary t-shirt with matching Buneary ears as a headband while Red was wearing a Pikachu t-shirt with a matching Pikachu cap. Green sighed; his face was a mixture of deadpan and annoyance. Why did he agree to help his friend with this? He swore the headband was making him look like a girl. It felt like someone's grandmother bought the ones he was wearing.

"So just relax!" Red raised his hand and patted his friend's shoulder. Green just grunted as a response. "That's the spirit!"

Just in time, the doorbell rang.

"And that's the first batch of kids to visit us!" Red opened the door and smiled at the children in front of him.

"Trick or treat!" Three children shouted and showed their empty Halloween buckets that looked like a Duskull. They were all dressed as Ghost-type Pokemon, Mimikyu, Gastly, and Shuppet.

"So, candy, huh?" Red asked while the children nodded. "Hey, Green, can I have the first pack of candies?"

Green just grumbled and hid behind the door. He grabbed whatever pack of candies he could reach and gave them to Red.

"Thanks!" Red opened it and gave the children some candies. The children thanked Red and left the house. "See?" He turned around to look at Green. "That wasn't so bad. Now it's your turn to give the kids some candies."

"No," Green immediately replied. There was no way he would give those children some candies while wearing this mortifying costume.

Red frowned at that. "You wouldn't experience the fun of giving candies to the kids."

"Not in this outfit," Green muttered. "I'd rather wear something that a normal person wears."

"It's only for a few hours," Red sighed. "This'll all be over soon."

Green just looked at Red, glaring at the Fighter. It was easy for him to say; his outfit looked decent!

"I know you haven't given candies to trick or treating kids for a long time, so you should try again. Just give the kids some candies."

Green sighed and closed his eyes then opened it. As he was about to step outside, he noticed not just one, not just two, but all of the pack of candies they had on that little table was missing. His eyes widened. "Red, where are the candies?"

"They're on that table." Red pointed out casually.

Green grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around

Red's eyes widened. "Oh no,"

They heard a laugh coming from the front yard. They both turned to their heads on the right and their faces fell flat.

"We got all the candies!" A kid in a Gengar costume held all of the three packs of candies in the air as a mischievous smile curved on his lips.

"Hey, give that back!" Red yelled and went after the kid. The kid saw this and ran away from the Kanto Pokedex Holder while Green just sighed and closed the door. He followed Red and the kid.

"You know I will give you some of them if you _knocked_ on the door and asked like all the kids do every Halloween!" Red continued yelling. The kid was a quick runner but Red wasn't going to let that kid get away. He bit his lip and ran faster.

"Well screw it! You didn't close the door after giving those kids some candies!" The kid yelled back and laughed triumphantly. He picked up his pace.

"I'm tempted to use our Pokemon to make him stop running from us," Green said and Red was surprised to see him. "Green, wait, who's guarding the house?"

"I closed the door. Surely the kids will realize that they can't steal any candies from us."

"True," Red replied and picked up his pace. He looked at Green and his eyes met his. It may have been seconds since they locked eyes on each other, but they already knew what the other was thinking. With a smirk forming on Green's lips, Red sent out Vee the Espeon.

The Espeon let out a cry before looking at its trainer.

"Psychic!" Red shouted and Vee obeyed its trainer. It used psychic on the kid and the kid managed to stop running.

"What? Whoa!" The kid wiggled but it was no use. He was floating on the air without any control. "Put me down!"

Green saw this opportunity and grabbed the kid's shoulders. Red caught up and grabbed the bags of candies from the kid.

"HEY!" The kid yelled and tried to move away from Green but it was no use. He then pouted. "I got it fair and square!"

"I'll give you some if you go to my house and ask nicely," Red said and told his Espeon to stop using its move on the kid. The Espeon nodded and broke its gaze from the kid.

"What's your name, kid?" Green asked in a grim tone. It made shivers run on the kid's spine.

"D-Damian!" The kid shouted and Green dropped the kid. His butt landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow!" Damian stood up, rubbing his bottom. "That hurts!"

"I think dropping him is too much, Green," Red placed a hand on Green's shoulder and squeezed it.

Green just sighed. Whoever Damian's parents were, he needed to talk to them. "He gave us trouble. I hope he learned his lesson." He replied, glaring at Damian as Damian continued to shudder.

Red just sighed and dragged Green away from Damian before the kid would try to take advantage of the situation. It was a quiet walk back to Red's house. Red's hand never left Green's shoulder as one arm hugged the bags of candies on his chest. Once they reached his house, he was surprised to see Blue standing in front of it.

Green just furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Blue wearing a Mismaguis costume?

Red's eyes just widened as he dropped his hand on Green's shoulder. "Blue, aren't you a little old for trick or treating?"

Blue just giggled and winked. "When you missed most of your childhood, then yes, yes I am."

Green just grunted while Red's sweat just dropped.

"Well, if you're all here then might as well give you some candy," Red said and dipped his hand in one bag of candies.

"Why thank you, Red," Blue giggled. "Also, why are you two dressed like that?" She pointed at their outfits and her giggle converted into laughter. "You two looked like a cute couple. Except Green is the more muscular one."

Red and Green flushed in embarrassment. But it was Green who felt more shame. He decided to ignore the pesky woman in front of him and went inside the house. He forgot that he was wearing this ridiculous outfit and headband. He just hoped no one took pictures of him wearing this.

* * *

 **Damian as in Damian Wayne. The latest Robin, I think. Bruce Wayne's/Batman's son ~~from being you-know-what~~. I was thinking if I should name him Stephen (Dr. Strange), Peter (Spider-Man), Clark (Superman), or Barry (Flash), but then I saw an art of Damian on twitter. So yeah. XD**

 **The plot is pretty simple since I wrote this quite late and depression struck me so I didn't have time to fix this and I wanna join that Halloween contest so...*sigh***

 **I'm sorry for the lack of romantic moments. It's just so hard to make the romance seemed natural but I hope the holding their shoulder, looking in the eyes, or wrist made it sound romantic? Sdfhsdkfsd that doesn't round right. fhdksfds (and I feel guilty because I always find a way to make some fluffy things for franticshipping but I tried my best to make the romance sound natural so... *hides under a rock*)**


End file.
